


Practice

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can tell, quickly, that Ray has been practicing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

It’s after a few weeks to a month of absence when Ryan sees him again.

He walks into his apartment and sets his gun on down on the table, sensing another presence in the room, but not feeling afraid. He pulls his mask off and sets it on the cool black marble of the kitchen unit, and unzips his jacket.

“Can’t sneak up on me.” He calls out to what looks like nobody.

But then Ray’s always been good at camouflaging himself.

He emerges from the shadows like a phantom, and smirks. Ryan raises an eyebrow, as Ray takes confident strides across the room towards him.

It’s clear that Ray has been practicing, Ryan notices from the first few seconds of kissing. Ray’s lips slide over his without the hesitation and awkwardness they have done in the past. His fingers creep into Ryan’s hair and tug with just the right amount of force. There’s a noticeable height difference between them, and Ray needs to tiptoe up a little to roll his hips into Ryan’s, but it doesn’t stop him.

Ryan looks at the faint hickeys beginning to fade across Ray’s neck and shoulders as they move to the bedroom, and hastily begin undressing. Ray isn’t shy like he usually is, boldly tearing his and Ryan’s clothes off with a sudden impatience and smoothness that Ryan has never seen before.

He pushes Ryan down on the bed this time, climbing on after him and straddling his hips. Hands and lips roam across all the places that haven’t been touched like _that_ in _way too long_ , and Ryan silently wonders where all this confidence suddenly came from.

Neither of them say a word until they are both naked and sweating, and Ray is riding with his back to Ryan, rolling his hips like a damn expert as Ryan fists his hair and breathes on the back of his neck, fingers tracing over the not yet faded hickeys.

“They were nothing,” Ray pants. “They were just practice. I’ve been practicing.”

Ryan feels oddly proud and only a little jealous. He sinks his teeth into Ray’s neck, covering up the foreign marks with his own dark ones. Ray doesn’t need any more practice, he decides.

“No more practice.” He whispers back, grabbing at Ray’s hair a little tighter and tilting his head around roughly so he is forced to face him. “I’m going to _ruin you_ for _everyone_ else _.”_

In an instant, Ray is pressed forwards, falling face first into the mattress as Ryan takes control, making him scream with an embarrassingly few amount of well angled thrusts. Ryan’s hand is still forceful in his hair, keeping him pinned down so he can’t look round and see the smirk he knows Ryan has plastered on his face.

Fuck, he hadn’t even given Ryan time to wipe the horrific red and black make-up of this face, and seeing it smudged with the sweat and tainted with the bliss of the night is something Ray is glad he experienced.

Ray finishes with a high-pitched whine, muffled by the bed sheet’s his face is pressed into. Ryan finishes with a hiss and a grunt, before releasing Ray and collapsing onto the bed.

“That was good. You were… good.” Ryan nods breathlessly, as Ray crawls beside him, cuddling next to him. Ray grins against Ryan’s skin.

“You know what they say.” He whispers. “Practice makes perfect.”


End file.
